


The Soul Stone

by KSTodd



Category: Avengers - Infinity War (MCU), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSTodd/pseuds/KSTodd
Summary: The Soul Stone has a few things about sacrifice to say.(In other news, Thanos is an abusive arsehole.)Spoilers for Infinity War.





	The Soul Stone

**Author's Note:**

> There's some rude language in this, but it was necessary. The way Thanos treats Gamora is, as evidenced by the films, abusive and that is mentioned. The terrible humour should probably also come with a warning, but there isn't one for bad jokes.

Thanos dragged Gamora across towards the cliff, tears streaking his eyes, ignoring her struggles to escape him, and hurled her off the precipice. The air itself stilled, silence falling suddenly.

He moved to look over the cliff, down towards where Gamora had fell. Suddenly, Gamora flew into the air above him, accompanied by a glowing yellow stone, the light throwing strange patterns into the air. Gamora was looking shocked and pretty relieved at this sudden return.

Thanos said, breath-taken, "The stone and my daughter returned to me - truly my mission must be intended by the universe."

The light from the stone blinked, and then a weirdly normal voice emanated from the stone. It didn't sound as mysterious as you'd expect for an immensely powerful, universe controlling force, but it did sound pretty pissed off. "Seriously, mate? _That_ is what you're choosing to take from this?!! I knew you were dense, but f*** off! I was having a nice long nap, and I got woken up to deal with your supposed 'sacrifice'. Not seeing you doing much sacrificing round here! If anyone's got a claim to the stone, it'd be Gamora here, but I'm not letting her die unwillingly cause you're an aubergine-dick-chined idiot."

Gamora, who had been rapidly recollecting herself throughout this, checking for injuries and that her weapons were still contained within their scarily numerous pouches, asked, as though she could not quite contain herself, "What's oberjeandikchind?"

The stone flickered consideringly, and then quite eloquently, said "Him."

Thanos, looked confused when the voice began to speak, spinning on the spot searching for its source and then falling on his rump, and losing all dignity in the process. Quickly righting himself, he looked more thunderous as the speech continued. "I am Thanos, and my mission is sacrosanct. Your imbecilic babble is meaningless. How dare you question what I am here to do?"

"After you dared think you _loved_ your daughter - anything the rest of us do is microscopic potatoes, to use a human idiom." The voice was colder now. "You're an abusive piece of sh**, and we'll be having no more bollocks out of you!"

As Thanos began attempting to reply, his mouth was shut with a sudden audible clack. He struggled to open his mouth, but in vain, growing a startlingly bright purple colour. He increasingly resembled a radish which had been stood on.

"Now, Gamora, would you say this person here loved you?"

Gamora, looked hard at Thanos for a while, then turned slightly in the air, away from him, and addressing the stone said quietly but firmly, "No. I would not."

Thanos crumpled slightly and then his face hardened, promising future aggression.

"Well then, there you have it. No sacrifices going on today, we're closed for a long lunch. The altar is shut indefinitely. And you lot," the stone continued, directing its light towards the gauntlet, "take a bit of responsibility, would you? Do you really want to let that egomaniac have your power? I mean, I expected it from you Bluemeister, you've always been a bit weird, getting your airs and graces being all 'I'm the Tesseract, look at me!' but seriously, Reddy, haven't you had enough of all this?"

A shrieking voice emanated from the blue stone, "Hey! So not fair, where do you get off pretending to be all moral and stuff?"

"Shut up, Blue, you had your chance and you blew it. Now Purps, you're with me on this one right?" The yellow stone somehow clearly managed to gesture towards Gamora with its light without physical fingers or other extremities. "She definitely deserves better than this crap, heck the whole universe does! So what'd you say? Unfortunately Greenie is off with that Strange guy, otherwise we could just turn this all back, but we can still fix this, right?"

A creaking, ancient voice pulled somewhere from deep within the red stone (which did sound as as mysterious as you'd expect for an immensely powerful, universe controlling force, in case you were wondering) said, "I agree - this is unacceptable."

Suddenly, the gauntlet ripped itself off of Thanos' arm, none too gently. As Thanos began to silently protest, he was whisked into strips and fell away into nothingness.

"Right, well that's that dealt with. Now, anyone up for a catch-up before we all head off. Feels like I haven't seen you in a millennia, Purps!"

The stones whizzed off into the air, leaving Gamora in the air, and Red Skull staring at the spot Thanos had vanished from.

Gamora attempted to move but was stuck in midair. The rapidly disappearing stones paused, then the yellow stone flew back towards them, somehow sheepishly.

"Sorry forgot to get you back where you're meant to be. Got Blue to lend me some mojo. Terrible customer service - there you go."

Gamora found herself returned to the Guardians on their ship and looked around, a little startled. Peter ran towards her, looking overjoyed, and said "Oh you're alright, thank god." The Guardians all looked thoroughly relieved, and astonishingly Nebula and Drax broke into smiles, and Groot even looked up from his video game, to welcome her back with his familiar and heartwarming greeting, " ** _I_** _am_ **Gr** o _o_ **t**."

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic ever, and kudos/comments and any pointers really appreciated. Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
